The ability for humans to visually sense features within the environment is a fundamental capability that enables effortless interaction with everyday objects. Too frequently, individuals find themselves with limited or severely impaired vision due to degenerative disorders, trauma, or other diseases. Such impairment can make mobility and interaction with objects an arduous task. While some solutions are available to assist the visually impaired in narrowly tailored ways, these solutions are often limited in applicability due to the fragmented nature of the solutions.